Forever
by jello2009
Summary: what happens when Renji comes to Ichigo's house for a late night training session? yaoi. ichirenji.
1. How It All Began

well this will only be maybe 3 chapters and it's my second attempt at ichi/renji, tell me what you think, ok? I want to know if they is any good.

"Ichi," A familiar voice whispered. Ichigo sat up. _Wait I kno__w that voice._

"Ichi," It repeated. Something grabbed his hand.

"What the…hell baka! What are you doing?" Ichigo said annoyed when he recognized Renji. He grinned and sat down on Ichigo's bed.

"I was bored so I thought maybe I could get in a late training session,"

"What at…3 a.m.?!? Why did you come here?" Ichigo demanded when he caught sight of the time. He was annoyed, he was usually sleeping by this time and he had school tomorrow. Or today.

"Shhh you'll wake up Rukia," Renji said, looking unfazed by the time. Suddenly Ichigo stopped and stared at him strangely.

"Renji?" He asked slowly.

"Yes?"

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"No reason, now come on," He tried to pull Ichigo up but he wouldn't budge. Renji thought of an evil plan suddenly.

"Please Ichi?" He pleaded, looking at him innocently and discreetly dropping his hand, figuring that may help.

"Oh no, that won't work on me," He said firmly and laid back down, turning from Renji. This only made Renji grin, pleased that he could go through with his plan.

"But Ichi! You're the most fun to fight with and…"

"Go away," He said, his words slightly muffled by the pillow.

Renji took this opportunity to follow through with his plan. He got on the bed and crawled over him, grabbing his wrists and holding them up. Ichigo was forced to lay on his back. He stared at Renji with wide eyes. _What is he gonna do?_

"Renji what are you doing?"

"I could always force you, I do have my Zanpakuto, you know or there's other ways," He leaned in close to Ichigo, He tried to get away but he only tightened his grip.

"If you try to get away I'll only make it worse for you," He teased and leaned in more. He was so close he could feel Ichigo's uneven breathes.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? And why am I almost anticipating this? This is RENJI!_

Renji brushed his lips against Ichigo's, only intending to do just that but tasting him made him tempted for more. He kissed him fully on the lips, gently kissing his lips. Renji closed his eyes and loosened his grip on his wrists, getting lost in the taste. After a minute he realized what he was doing, that he shouldn't be doing this and pulled away regrettably. What he didn't realize was that Ichigo was just about to kiss him back, he just got over the shock of it. Renji got off the bed and started toward the window, trying to appear as if he wasn't effected. Ichigo could see he was blushing though, even though it was a little hard to tell in the dark.

"So come on," Ichigo sat up and stared at Renji wide eyed. He had the urge to jump on him and ravish him with kisses, but he was trying to hold back. Renji looked at him and was surprised by what he saw in his face.

"Ichi are you…" Ichigo suddenly jumped up and pressed his lips to Renji's, his hands found his hair and got out the hair band. He kissed him urgently, trying to get a response. Renji was to shocked to do anything at first but he quickly recovered when he realized what was happening. He kissed him back just as urgently and Ichigo smiled into his lips. Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo and one of Ichigo's hands left Renji's hair to rest on his neck, pulling him closer. Ichigo gasped when he felt Renji's tongue against his bottom lip. Renji took this chance to slip his tongue into his mouth and caress Ichigo's. Ichigo responded right away, taking him in greedily. He needed more, wanted more. Ichigo slipped his hand into Renji's kimono and the other one worked on the tie.

When Renji realized what he was getting at he broke the kiss and took a step backwards.

"Wa…wait," He said.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked, meeting his eyes.

"I don't think we should do this now," He said regrettably.

"What?" Ichigo looked taken back.

"People will be waking up soon and Rukia…" _Oh yeah Rukia's in the closet, she could walk in on this. I didn't think of that._

"Yeah, you're right," Ichigo sighed and sat down on his bed. Renji followed and took Ichigo's hand, holding it tightly. Ichigo squeezed back. Renji observed he looked nervous somewhat. Suddenly he realized what it was and he grinned.

"Ichi…was that you're first kiss?"He asked quietly, still grinning. _Oh crap is it that obvious?_

"Yeah it was."

"Well you weren't bad," Ichigo looked up at him, seeing how excited Renji looked. He smiled slightly.

"I love you Ren,"

"I love you too, Ichi."

Renji leaned toward Ichigo a little and Ichigo took the lead by closing the gap quickly, with a loving kiss. Renji caught the back of Ichigo's head to stop him from moving. He smiled into Ichigo's lips, feeling completely happy. For once.


	2. Can We Stay Like This Forever?

rated M for yaoi (boyxboy)

I do not own Bleach, I wish.

kinda a lame ending I know, but I had no idea how to end it so I just went with that. I think this will be all to this story, unless I get really creative and write something. anyways enjoy and tell me what you think, ok? and be honest...I've never written a real sex scene before, am I horrible?

"Ichigo you look tired," Rukia observed after she climbed out of his closet the next morning. Ichigo was just laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, wearing his usual frown.

"Yeah," Was all he said, in a lazy tone.

"Are you ok? Are you sick?" She perked up, looking worried.

"No, Rukia, don't worry." She frowned at him, looking mad.

"Whenever you're like this it's something, why can't you just be open for once?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to school now," She said with a sigh, slamming the window behind her. He didn't even look up. He was to deep in thought to care.

Rukia didn't notice Renji hanging outside of the school, but Ichigo did. He almost smiled but he saw this. He was happy he was waiting for him, but he tried to hide it so she wouldn't get suspicious. Besides he never smiled, it might make people worry. Smiling was something he only did when Renji was around. He was relieved Renji didn't do what he did last time he was at his school, then he'd be embarrassed.

"I couldn't wait to see you, I had to steal you away as soon as possible," Renji said, trapping Ichigo against the wall. Ichigo tried not to smile.

"Oh yeah? Why?" He tried to look as innocent as possible but Renji didn't buy it. He grinned and captured Ichigo's lips in a brief kiss.

"You're to sexy Ichi, I couldn't stay away," he whispered. Ichigo smiled and closed the gap between them. He kissed him slowly, trying to test how far Renji could go without going crazy, but Renji had other plans. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue against Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo forgot all plans and let him in. As it intensified Ichigo held on to Renji to keep from falling as he felt his knees go weak.

When Ichigo heard voices he broke the kiss.

"Renji, we're still at my school."

"Is anyone at your house?" He asked, grinning. Ichigo smiled. _Renji's a genius. _

They practically ran to his house, and as soon as they got to his room their lips were on each others. The kisses were urgent and lead to the bed. Renji started to kiss Ichigo's neck, Ichigo threw back his head giving him more access. He explored the new territory and put his hands under Ichigo's shirt, slowly going up his chest. Ichigo moaned when he played with one of his nipples and arched into the touch. His lips moved to his ears and started to suck on them. Ichigo tired to hold in another moan but it didn't work. Renji's hands suddenly went down Ichigo's pants and undid them quickly, and pull them off. Ichigo pulled off Renji's shirt when he stopped sucking on his ears and then started on his pants. His hands shook a little, feeling nervous.

"Ichi are you ready?" Renji asked, looking at Ichigo's expression.

"Yeah," He said and unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down all at once. Renji grinned and teased one of his nipples as he kissed his way down his chest to his cock. Ichigo gasped when he felt his mouth on his member. His tongue ran down the full length and then he took all of him in his mouth, going up and down , making Ichigo's erection grow. Ichigo moaned and grabbed Renji's hair tightly as he worked. He found himself arching into his mouth, that only made Renji go faster and Ichigo moan more.

When he was done he kissed Ichigo hard on the mouth, slipping his tongue into his waiting mouth. They kissed passionately until Ichigo moved his hand from Renji's hair and moved it down to his cock, pumping it quickly. Renji moaned into his mouth as he sped up and broke the kiss, unable to concentrate on it. Ichigo removed his hand and offered it to Renji, he took it and sucked on two fingers, then Ichigo went back to his member and put one finger in and pumped it and then added another after a while. Renji started to moan in pleasure. Then he added another.

"Do you have any lube?" Renji asked, flushed.

"No,"

"Oh fuck it, I don't care." He said as he leaned into Ichigo's hand, making his fingers go deeper and hit a certain nerve. Renji screamed his name just as this happened so he did it over and over again, causing him to come all over his hand. He removed his fingers and bent down to lick off the come from his tip and looked up at Renji seductively.

"What do you want?" He asked, alluringly.

"I want to have some fun," He said and flipped Ichigo onto his back. He kissed him and grabbed his member and lifted his leg slightly. He gasped in pain when a finger entered his entrance, closing his eyes tightly.

"This won't hurt after a while, I promise," Renji said reassuringly and added another finger. Ichigo bit his lips but after a few seconds the pain was replaced with pleasure.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said, breathing hard.

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck Renji just do me!"

Renji grinned and kissed Ichigo gently as he slowly put his balls in his entrance, letting Ichigo get a feeling of how big he was. Suddenly he pushed into Ichigo, a wave of pleasure went through Ichigo. He started out slow and then went faster and deeper. Ichigo grabbed Renji's hair and shoulder for support. His nails dug into his back.

"Ichi you're so tight," He said, pushing a little deeper, touching something that left even more pleasure. When he did it again he screamed Renji's name.

"Ah there it is," Renji whispered, barely loud enough for Ichigo to hear, did it over and over again. He held on tighter to Renji, trying to contain himself. The pleasure he was feeling was drowning him, all he could do was close his eyes and move with him, setting a pace. Both of their pleasure was at it's height.

"Ichi I'm gonna come," Renji said and then he came inside Ichigo. Ichigo came all over him and Renji's stomachs. Renji collapsed on top of Ichigo, panting. Ichigo was panting to, feeling exhausted.

"Renji you're amazing," He said, when he caught his breathe.

"You too," Was all he could muster up, grinning at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and brushed Renji's hair out of his face.

"You know Ren you're hair looks a lot better this way," He commented.

"Maybe," He got off Ichigo and fell onto the bed, next to Ichigo, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling into his neck.

"I love you Ichi," He mumbled.

"I love you, too, Ren."

"Can we stay like this forever?"

"No, fraid noto," Ichigo wrapped his arms around Renji, holding him close. He felt Renji's breath go uneven on his neck.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this, I'm so happy," He confessed.

"Renji…"

"Can you promise me something?" He asked, when he pulled away to look at Ichigo.

"Yes, of course."

"Will you be with me forever?"

"Forever."

Renji smiled and kissed him sweetly.

"Forever," He repeated into his lips.


	3. In Saying Goodbye

ok originally I was only gonna have maybe one more chapter but then I started to write and I couldn't just leave it at this, I mean I basically set it up for another chapter and then I got really into it...so there will be a few more chapters. enjoy, tell me what you think, ok?

Renji could only stay a few more days and then he had to go back to Soul Society. That meant there was only a few more days of bliss for Renji and Ichigo. They'd sneak off at night and return in the early morning, puffy lipped and worn out. No one ever caught them, not that they were even thinking of everyone else, just each other.

On the last night they went to the river, not speaking and barely touching, just holding hands and staring into the night. They'd sneak glances at each other every once in a while and smile. There was a peaceful feeling in the air, it was relaxing and a little sad.

"Ren you're gonna come back, right?" Ichigo said, finally looking at him fully.

"Of course, Ichi, not even piles of paper work could keep me away from you," He said grinning, catching his eyes.

"That's good, but I'll still miss seeing you everyday." _And holding you and kissing you and everything else…_

"Me, too, you have no idea. I wish I could take you away to Soul Society with me."

"Ok, I'd come." _If it meant I could be with you forever._

"Oh, I know you would," He said with a wink. Ichigo smiling, catching his meaning.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, but I like teasing you," He leaned in and kissed Ichigo gently.

"Why do you have to leave?" Ichigo whispered against his lips. Renji smiled and pulled away slightly.

"Paper work is waiting for me and I have to be there, I have duties."

"But I need you here," Ichigo pouted. Renji brushed his lips against Ichigo's and leaned his forehead against his.

"Sorry Ichi," He looked deep into his eyes, trying to reassure him everything would be fine.

"It's ok, I understand, duty calls," He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Renji. Renji pulled him down to the grass and locked lips with him, catching him by surprise. They kissed for a while, just enjoying the feeling of each other, not kissing passionately, but causally, softly, as if to savor it.

Ichigo brought Renji to his house afterwards and pulled him in his bed with him, holding him close.

"Ichi," Renji whispered.

"Renji…please don't leave without saying goodbye."

"I wouldn't think to," Ichigo smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

They fell asleep holding each other.

"Renji?" Rukia asked as she saw Renji climb out the window.

"Rukia, tell Ichigo I went to Urahara's shop, I'll see you," He turned around to face her.

"Are you going back to Soul Society?"_He didn't tell me…_

"Yes, remember to tell him when he wakes up."

"Wait Renji…"

"Bye," and he jumped out the window, into the street.

_Wait what was he doing here anyways and why Ichigo…?_

Rukia considered waiting up Ichigo but he looked so peaceful in his dream world that she decided against it. She sat in the closet, waiting. It was about an hour before she heard movement. She opened the closet and just stared at him for a few seconds, as he stretched out.

"Ichigo, Renji told me to tell you he's at Urahara's," She said quietly, he turned to her instantly.

"How long ago?"

"An hour or so."

"Alright, thank you," He got up and found his substitute soul reaper badge, pressing it to his chest.

"What's the rush?" She asked curiously.

"He's leaving today," He said simply and left her, looking confused. She had no idea what to think of what she was seeing.

He leaped roof to roof, rushing to Urahara's shop. He had to get there before he left. _Renji surely you didn't forget your promise. _

"Ah Kurosaki, what brings you here today?" Urahara said, with his usual smile.

"I'm just looking for Renji."

"Ah come in, come in," He said, leading Ichigo inside to the basement. That's where he found Renji sitting on a rock, staring at nothing in particular.

"Renji, you have a visitor," Urahara said in a sing song voice and left, but not before giving Ichigo a weird smile he couldn't intrepid. Renji looked up instantly and smiled when he saw Ichigo. Ichigo ran to him, when he was sure Urahara was gone and kissed him fiercely, not giving him a chance to say anything. Renji smiled and kiss him back, just a fiercely. When the kiss was broken, they breathed heavily, clinging to each other.

"Renji, I love you."

"I know, see I didn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't."

"I have to go now, I was just waiting for you, so I guess this is goodbye for now, just remember I love you."

"Yeah, for now," Ichigo kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'll miss you."

"Promise me you'll come back?" _Please say yes._

"I promise I will."

"Thank you Renji."

Renji brushed Ichigo's cheek and whispered in to his ear, "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to leave, I wish I could stay with you." _Forever, if that is possible, do promises mean nothing? But still dreams brought on by passion may be different…_

"I know, but I have to, my captain's waiting for me,"

"Ok go," Ichigo pushed him away and looked at the ground.

"Don't be like this," He reacted out to him but Ichigo ran away, to scared that if he did touch him again he might do something drastic.

"Goodbye Renji," He yelled. Renji sighed, it wasn't suppose to be like this.


	4. In Keeping Secrets

Have any of you ever seen Fruits basket? Shigure reminds me so much of Urahara…it's scary, just minus the fact that Shigure is obsessed with high school girls, Urahara isn't perverted like that...lol. anyways this is extremely short..sorry but very soonly (that's not a word, is it?) I'll have a new chapter, I promise, enjoy

"Renji you're finally back," Byankuya said as I entered the office.

"Yes captain."

"Have you cleared your head?"

No, I Just clouded it more.

"Yes captain,"

"Good, then you can get back to work."

Renji only took a seat at the desk and started on the huge pile of paperwork. _This will get old but now I can think of Ichigo._

Ichigo was moping around again, Rukia thought it was because Renji left, but she didn't now why. _Did something happen between them?_ Ichigo wouldn't tell her anything, not that this was new. In fact he wouldn't tell anyone anything. He'd only stare out with a dream look to him. It was kind of cute, but highly out of character for him.

Rukia got sick of it and ended up ranting about it to Urahara. (of all people…lol) When she was done he only smiled, amused.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Why don't you try talking to Kurosaki-san? Who knows he might open up," He suggested.

"You know something," She accused, looking at him surprised.

"Who knows? That wouldn't change anything though," He said with a shrug, almost looking innocent.

"What is it?" Rukia demanded.

"You'll figure it out, in fact I'm sure you already did."

"Renji?" She blurted out.

"Bingo!"

"I don't know how he's involved though."

He only smiled. _Damn him, he's useless._


	5. Wishing you were somehow here again

It has been two weeks…two weeks without him, Ichigo thought as he sat by the river him and Renji had the last night. There hadn't been one word from him and it was driving him insane.

_Where was he? Couldn't he get away for even just a few hours?_ He couldn't stand having to wait for him, not when inside he was bursting at the seams. He needed Renji.

_Ichigo was here once._

Renji smiled and laid back on his bed.

_If I close my eyes I can see him. _

He stared up at the ceiling, spacing out. The whole two weeks he's been here he's been thinking of Ichigo. He couldn't help but smile every time his face came to mind.

_Ichi I need to see you._

"Renji," A voice broke his thoughts. He looked over and found Ikkaku.

"What do you want?" He asked, bored.

"Want to go to the human world in a few days?"

_Ichigo._

"Why?" He asked, trying not to sound to interested.

"A couple of us volunteered to go on a mission and I thought you may enjoy it since you've been acting weird since you got back."

"What kind of mission?"

"Well actually…it's a personal kinda thing, no arrancar or anything. We're gonna bring back some booze and compare it to what we have in Soul Society," He said, grinning. Renji wasn't surprised, he was always pulling stuff like this.

"How long will we be there?" He sat up, staring at him intensely. _The real question is how much time __will I__ have with Ichi._

"Oh so now you're interested? Ok, I don't know, not long, maybe a few hours. You never know when we go to bars."

Renji grinned.

"Ok I'm there." _Ichigo I'm coming._

"A booze mission?" Rukia mumbled as she came through Ichigo's window.

"Huh..what's up Rukia?" Ichigo asked, sitting up.

"I swear soul reapers can be so weird. Ikkaku's coming here for a _booze_ mission," She said, looking bewildered. Ichigo almost smiled.

"Sounds like something you crazy soul reapers would do."

"What, you're talking?" She asked, suddenly noticing this.

"Yeah…"

"I don't understand you, is it because Renji's coming?"

"What?" He asked, brightening up instantly.

"Yes Renji's coming, what's going on with you two?"

Ichigo blushed, it was a good thing the lights were turned off.

_Nothing concerning you…_

"Nothing Rukia."

"Right, that's why Urahara keeps dropping hints every time he sees me."

"What? Why would he be doing that?"

_What? How would he know? __Unless he saw…_

"I don't know."

"When are they coming?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Tomorrow night, if you must know."

_Tomorrow night…this is good._

"So Renji, you know more about the human world…how are we suppose to dress?" Ikkaku said with a funny look.

"Ya know to blend in?" Shuuhei said.

"I don't know, ask Rukia," Renji said, looking disinterested.

"You're very helpful Renji," Yumichika said sarcastically.

"Just…whatever I guess," He honestly tried to think of something, but Ichigo always told him he was impossible when it came to this.

They grinned amused.

"What? You'll get something from Urahara,"

"I wonder how Ichigo is," Ikkaku said thoughtfully.

"I saw him a few weeks ago," Renji said, trying not to blush.

"Oh really? Is he ready to fight me again?" Kenpachi said, looking excited.

Ichigo was wandering around aimlessly, secretly searching for Renji's soul pressure, not that he's ever been good at that. After a while he heard something hit the roof above him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Is that you Ichigo?" _What I knew that voice…_Ikkaku jumped down, right in front of Ichigo.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked, smiling.

"Um ok…where's everyone else that came with you?" _Where's Renji?_

"Oh Rukia told you, did she? Well they're…at Urahara's I believe getting gigai's."

"Why aren't you?""Well I as just wasting time, I'm barely ever in this world, I like to explore."

"Oh."

"Ah I can sense them now."

"Where…" Ichigo stopped when he saw Renji, Kenpachi, Rangiku, Shuuhei and Yumichika walking toward them. He felt himself smiled when Renji and his eyes locked. _Renji…you're still just as beautiful._

"Hey Ichigo do you of any good bars?" Yumichika asked, not even bothering to say hi.

"Hello Ichigo!" Rangiku said and hugged him tightly.

"Erm hi everyone," Ichigo said, when she let him go.

"So do you?"

"Not really, but I know there's something here."

"Alright let's find it!" Shuuhei said excitedly.

Half an hour later they found it, everyone went in except Ichigo, who hung out by the door. Renji smiled slightly and pulled him outside.


	6. Living without you

Half an hour later they found it, everyone went in except Ichigo, who hung out by the door. Renji smiled slightly and pulled him outside.

"I'm sure they won't notice my absence for awhile," Renji mumbled, then kissed Ichigo, pushing him against the wall. Ichigo wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Renji opened Ichigo's mouth and forced his tongue inside.

They forgot where they were for a while, all they were fully aware was each others bodies. They only broke apart from each other when Renji's hand wondered lower down Ichigo's pants.

"Renji, not here," Ichigo gasped out.

"Why? Because anyone could see? We could give everyone a show," He said, trying not to laugh at Ichigo's expression. "I'm just kidding, I just need you so bad."

Ichigo smiled.

"Come on, let's get out of here," He offered Renji his hand. He gladly took it and they walked, making small talk and stealing kisses.

"Where is everyone?" Renji asked when he saw the dark house.

"Does it matter? Isn't that what you want?" Renji smirked. _Ichigo knows me to well._

"Come on," Ichigo opened his front door and Renji walked in. When they got to Ichigo's bedroom Renji jumped on him, making him fall on the bed.

Moans and screams could be heard from Ichigo's room, Inside Ichigo and Renji were moving with each other, Ichigo was thrusting into Renji, hitting his prostate, making him scream. Renji's nails dug into Ichigo's hips.

"Ichi…go," He said, looking at him through half lidded eyes.

"Renji."

"I'm gonna come,"

"No, wait for me," Ichigo stopped pumping him in time with the thrusts and held his cock tightly, making him moan. He thrusted a few more times and then let him go in surrender, as they both came at the same time. He slowed down and pulled out, falling onto the bed next to Renji.

"My god Renji, how did I live without you?" He asked, his eyes were cloudy with lust.

"It's pretty easy."

"No one else could do _that _for me."

Renji grinned and kissed him gently on the lips.

They walked back to the bar, about 4 hours late, but by now the others were to drunk to realize this. After they got out of bed they had gone to take a shower to clean up, but that led to Renji being to tempted to touch him and kissing him…which led to more cleaning up. Not that they were in a hurry.

When they got to the bar they took their seats by the others, Ichigo winced slightly when he did, causing Renji to grin smugly.

"Hey where have you been?" Shuuhei said, slurring his words badly.

"What are you talking about? We've been here the whole time," Renji lied. Ichigo tried not to laugh.

"Are you sure? Ok whatever, it doesn't matter," He laid his head on the bar.

Renji casually slipped his hand into Ichigo's under the bar, Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Renji ordered a few beers for them and they tried to join in on the drunken conversations. Eventually they got drunk as well.


	7. Rude Awakening

_now that I have some time off school I'm gonna finish typing this story up, sorry this is so short but there will be more later. now enjoy!_

_I feel so warm._

Ichigo snuggled up into the warmth, thinking it was Renji. He opened his eyes slowly and jumped away, recognizing Shuuhei.

"I have such a bad hangover," Shuuhei mumbled , burying his head in the pillow. Ichigo sat up and looked around. _Where am I? __Urahara's?_

"When did we get here Ichigo?" He said to him, catching him off guard slightly.

"I have no idea." He found no Renji in sight. _How the fuck did I end up with him?_

"Where is everyone else?"

Ichigo blushed profoundly when he felt a hand rest on this leg.

"I don't know," He quickly pushed his hand away, getting out of the bed.

_Shit this isn't good. Does he…?_

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Shuuhei looked up at him with smoldering eyes. _He doesn't seem hung over…_

"Where's Renji?" Ichigo blurted out. Shuuhei narrowed his eyes.

"Oh I see, you're together, aren't you?"

"Why are you doing this?" He said, as he shushed away his wondering hands.

"Don't you know? I l…"

"I'm getting out of here," He stood up abruptly, leaving him. He stood frozen, shocked for a second by that near confession, but regained his composer when he heard a familiar voice. He followed it and found Renji outside, leaning against the wall and staring out into nowhere.

"There you are Renji," He said with a smile. Renji turned his eyes to him and grinned. He felt all his earlier thoughts disappear.

"Hey, want to make my hangover feel better?"

"Sure," He said, smiling bigger. Renji stepped toward him and took his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. _He must have seen something in my eyes._

"Nothing, everything's perfect," He said, trying to sound reassuring. Renji grinned and pulled his face gently and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Ichigo closed his eyes and deepened it by wrapping his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Oh my God," Rukia's voice broke their spell.

They broke apart. Rukia was standing right there, gaping at them. Renji let go of Ichigo and opened his mouth to speak.

"No, it's ok. Urahara warned me kinda and I should have seen this coming. It's not as if I don't support this, because I do, I mean my two best friends together, It couldn't get better, it's fine," She said rushed, starting to babble on.

"Rukia shut up," Ichigo said jokingly. Renji laughed and Rukia just smiled, relieved.


	8. In Saying Goodbye 2

"So you have to go back as soon as possible?" Rukia asked Renji, sitting across from him and Ichigo. They were at Ichigo's house, sitting on the floor.

"Yeah," He looked over at Ichigo sadly. Ichigo tried to smile reassuringly, but it wouldn't come. Rukia bit her lip nervously. Renji noticed this and grinned amused.

"What would you like to know Rukia, how big I…" Ichigo hit him, making Renji laugh.

"What are you doing baka?" A blush was threatening to appear at that thought of _that._

"What? I wasn't going to say anything inappropriate." He tried to look angelic, Ichigo only glared at him.

"Just how long, I don't want details." _Rukia has no idea how badly Renji will take that…_

"Well I haven't really m…" Ichigo hit him again.

"Since last time he was here," Ichigo answered, trying to act natural.

"That explains it…" She said thoughtfully .Renji started to laugh, at what Ichigo wasn't sure.

"Explains what?" He asked curiously.

Rukia just smiled and said, "A lot of things."

"Whatever Rukia…what's so funny Renji?" Ichigo asked as he noticed Renji trying to cover his mouth to mute the laughing.

"Not…hing," He said between laughs.

"He's crazy."

"Try growing up with him." They exchanged smiles, then suddenly his face grew serious.

"You mean why I've been distant, right? I'm sorry, you stay here I should be paying more attention to you."

"No, it's ok. I understand. I suppose I was hurt before, but now I know what's going on."

"I'm still sorry."

Renji's cellphone went off suddenly. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the name soberly.

"Um it's my captain…" He said, biting his lip.

"Oh," Was all Ichigo managed to say, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Ok I'll see you Renji," Rukia said, getting up to hug him.

"Bye Rukia," He said, hugging her back, smiling slightly.

"I'll just leave you alone then…" She causally slipped out of the room. They smiled at each other and in an instant their lips were on each others, moving urgently together.

Rather reluctantly Renji left, promising to come back in a few weeks. All Ichigo could do was watch him disappear, feeling hopeless.

_What more paperwork? Does it never end?_

"Hey Renji."

"Hey Shuuhei," He said lazily, continuing to read the paperwork.

"How's Ichigo?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him for a few days."

"That's surprising since you two are so close," He said, looking away, trying not to smile.

Renji dropped his pen and looked at him, surprised.

"How did…"

"Ichigo told me." _Ichigo?__ Why? Wait what's going on here?_


	9. Forgiveness

I'll post more later but I have alot of fan fictions to type up...I've been busy writing lately. I wrote an IchiChad! I'm not sure it's the best but whatever, I might post it on here...anyways enjoy.

Renji dropped his pen and looked at him, surprised.

"How did…"

"Ichigo told me." _Ichigo?__ Why? Wait what's going on here?_

"When?"

"The day we left the human world."

"Why?"

He bit his lips, as if to ponder something.

"What is it?" Renji demanded, getting impatient.

"I'm not sure what happened that night…"

"What do you mean?"

"Renji we woke up in the same bed and we were pretty cozy."

_Wait that morning…I was alone and to hung over to think of Ichi and then he had that weird look in his eyes…did something happen?_

"Do you…I mean are…" He tried to find the right words. Shuuhei smiled as Renji looked down, pleased with himself.

"Yes, what do you want to know?" He said, trying to contain his happiness.

"I…I got to go," Renji got out of the chair and ran. _I need to know what happened and I want to hear it from Ichigo…_

Ichigo wad doing his homework when he heard Rukia stand up, looking strange.

"What is it Rukia?" He asked, noticing her wide eyes.

"Renji?" She whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"What? What about Renji?"

"I just felt Renji's raiatsu." She looked up at him, looking for something. She found nothing in his face, as if he'd hold all the answers anyways.

_Why is he here? It's only been 6 days…did something happen?_

Rukia's cellphone went off. She picked it up and started to talk fast to whoever it was.

"It's nii-san, Renji went missing all of a sudden."

_What the hell is going on?_

"I'm going to Urahara's to see if he stopped by, I'll be back later."

Ichigo sat down on his bed and stared into space, thinking of what could have happened. He's not hurt, is he?

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo jumped, not noticing the new presence in the room. He looked around the dark room and found Renji's figure by the window.

"Renji, what's going on?"

Renji stepped closer, yet to far away to reach out to. He took a deep breathe and gathered the courage to ask him what was on his mind. He _had_ to know.

"Ichigo what happened with Shuuhei?"

Ichigo blinked, taken back by this. _What the hell did Shuuhei have to do with anything?_

"What?"

"He said something…" Suddenly it clicked in Ichigo's mind. _Oh shit._ _That night.__Right._

"Nothing happened, I swear, I'm not even sure what happened that night."

"Are you sure?" He had to convince himself.

"I was in the right mind to push him away. What Renji are you accusing me of some drunken crime?" Ichigo fired at him, suddenly feeling furious. _He ought to know I only love him…_

"No…" He stepped further away from Ichigo, feeling shy suddenly, not use to him using that tone with him.

"You are. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do! Ichigo…I love you." He tried to catch his eyes, but he averted them away.

"No…I'm not gonna deal with this right now. Just go."

"No! I'm sorry. I don't mean to accuse you but he set me off."

"I think he probably meant to."

"Please, forgive me," Renji looked at him with sad eyes. Ichigo met them and felt his heart melt a little.

"How could I not?" He whispered, giving in. Renji smiled and walked up to Ichigo, kissing him deeply, briefly.

"Thank you," Renji said, feeling 100 times better. Ichigo smiled and urged him closer. He sat down the bed, grabbing his chin, pressing his lips to his once again. Ichigo pulled at his hair and made it fall. He moaned as he felt Renji's tongue on his lips, gently tracing him, he subconsciously opened up and it entered his hot mouth. Their tongues moved together in a gentle caress.


End file.
